Merlín
by nymphh
Summary: Merlín es conocido por ser el mejor mago de todos, pero, además, por haber sido miembro de la casa de Slytherin. Esta es la historia donde empezó todo.


El pequeño Merlín

Salazar caminaba entre los distintos puestos del mercadillo que tenía lugar en la ciudad que se ubicaba a las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts.

No tenía nada que comprar en especial, pero sus compañeras Rowena y Helga lo habían mandado a comprar unas hierbas especiales para que él les hiciera aquella deliciosa poción que calmaba la ansiedad.

Ya de paso, él también lo necesitaba. Las clases y el jolgorio de los niños, que si se ensuciaban la ropa y había que cambiársela, que si les entraba hambre a mitad de tarde, que si querían jugar en el patio aunque estuviera lloviendo, que si destrozaban (otra vez) las armaduras colocadas en los pasillos. Etcétera, etcétera.

Salazar suspiró.

-Buenas mañanas tenga usted, lord Slytherin- le saludó el tendero.

-Lo mismo para usted, señor Higgs.

-Le veo algo cansado. ¿Mucho trabajo en la escuela?

-Cada año es peor. No dejan de llegar nuevos niños casi cada mes; algunos llegan sabiendo algo; otros, sin saber nada. Ah, pero la cosa no queda ahí. Parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo en ser revoltosos, y sólo somos cuatro…-volvió a suspirar-. Tendremos que contratar a más gente.

-Estoy seguro que conseguirán que vuestra escuela prospere en algo grande. –Salazar sonrió ante aquel comentario, completamente de acuerdo-. Pero, dígame, ¿qué desea comprar esta vez?

-Esas hierbas que me vendiste la otra vez. Es verdad que calman los nervios- comentó.

-Sólo vendo de lo mejor, mi lord. Y por la noche surge más efecto- dijo con tono entusiasta mientras rebuscaba en las cestas las especias y las vertían en una pequeña bolsa de piel.

Mientras el vendedor preparaba el pedido, Salazar decidió observar el lugar.

Había más gente circulando por los puestos, comprando especias, frutas o verduras, pan e incluso telas. En aquella ciudad convivían brujos con no brujos, y los primeros debían andarse con ojo cuando hablaban. El señor Higgs vendía especias normales y corrientes, pero tenía algunas secretas y guardadas que sólo los magos podían conocer su existencia.

Y los no magos si los pillaban.

Ése era el principal temor de Salazar.

En su observación, no sólo se fijaba en la gente sino en lo que hacían. Vigilaba cualquier movimiento extraño, tanto de unos como de otros, pues incluso entre los mismos magos no podían fiarse, ya que podía haber magos oscuros.

Él los conocía. Pero eso ya era parte de su pasado.

Estaba a punto de volver la cabeza al puesto de Higgs, cuando se fijó en un niño, muy pequeño, solo, mirando también a las personas que pasaban al lado suyo pero no le decían nada.

Se fijó en su rostro. El niño no tendría más de cuatro años. Había tristeza y esperanza en sus ojos, claros como los suyos. De repente, se vio a sí mismo.

El niño miraba a las personas esperanzado, como quien espera a que venga su madre a recogerlo. Sin embargo, pese a que podía parecer un niño normal, con los ojos grandes, curiosos, sin temor a las cosas; estaba perdido.

De hecho, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Señor, aquí tiene las hierbas.

La voz del señor Higgs lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Señor?

-Ah, sí. Gracias, Higgs- tomó la bolsa y le pagó con dos monedas de plata-. ¿Quién es ese niño?

Higgs lo miró interrogante. Salazar se movió un poco para dejarle visión.

-¡Ah, ese niño! Sí, ha estado todo el día aquí. Creo que no se ha movido desde ayer.

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer?

-Siento decirle que no lo sé. Ayer fui a recoger los pedidos a las afueras y llegué tarde por la noche. Cuando llegué se olía a humo por las calles.

Humo. El humo le traía recuerdos, y no precisamente buenos.

Se despidió del vendedor, éste con una reverencia, y tomó el camino de vuelta.

Intentó no mirar demasiado al chiquillo, pero no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo cada dos por tres. Al final, se detuvo. El niño seguía solo, quieto, en el mismo sitio, apenas se había movido. Tan sólo movía la cabeza de un lado para otro buscando a alguien.

La culpa se había apoderado de él y no le dejaba marchar.

Salazar se acercó al pequeño y se sorprendió de ver que tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero que parecían alegrarse de ver que alguien había reparado en él.

-Hola, pequeño- dijo y se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño no contestó nada, sólo se metió la mano en la boca.

-Eres muy pequeño para estar aquí solo. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

El niño pareció entender aquello y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tu mamá?

El niño tardó un poco en contestar, se quedó como mirando la nada. Entonces, señaló el centro de la plaza, donde Salazar no se había dado cuenta de que había una gran hoguera apagada.

Salazar, entonces, lo comprendió.

-Ya veo.

Desde un primer momento, sabía que aquel niño tenía la misma maldición que él a ojos de los ignorantes, de los que no había nacido con tal poder. Pudo ver trazas de magia en sus ojos, como también las llamas que destrozaron su alma inocente.

Era por estas cosas que no confiaba casi en nadie.

Y no dejaría que ese niño le pasara lo mismo.

-¿Estás solo?

El niño tímidamente asintió.

Salazar sabía cuál era su deber.

-Ven conmigo, entonces. Te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.

El pequeño elevó sus brazos esperando a ser cargado, y Salazar lo aceptó.

Juntos se marcharon hacia el norte, saliendo de aquella apestosa ciudad a humo, hacia el castillo donde los niños magos podrían vivir tranquilamente.

-Me llamo Merlín.

Desde entonces aquel nombre sería recordado, ese niño al que Salazar Slytherin había rescatado y que, por petición del pequeño acabó siendo de su casa, sería recordado como el más grande de todos los magos.

* * *

><p>Como sabréis, Merlín tiene, entre otros títulos, el de "el mejor mago de todos los tiempos", pero lo que más sorprende de él es que fue alumno de los mismos fundadores, siendo su casa la de Salazar Slytherin.<p>

A muchos nos extraña que Merlín, siendo un slytherin, creara la Orden de Merlín, por la cual se estipularon los derechos de los muggles.

Pensemos que el hecho de que haya acabado ahí, sea, bien por su gran habilidad en la magia, bien porque el mismo Salazar lo rescató cuando era pequeño :)


End file.
